


got work to do

by Exorin



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fingering, Knotting, M/M, Penetration, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scenting, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exorin/pseuds/Exorin
Summary: "Ryan." he says, voice low, and Ryan can see Steven tense in his peripheral vision - he watches Shane grip the arms of his chair, fingertips digging into the faux leather and fabric hard enough that Ryan's sure it's about to snap the plastic and metal beneath, "Turn around and go home right now."AKA: the A/B/O smut you didn't know you needed (maybe, I don't know your life).
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 23
Kudos: 279





	got work to do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arostine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arostine/gifts).

> Shoutout to Katie who sent me this gorgeous ask: 
> 
> _"ABO AU, omega!ryan is out about his status, but usually takes heat suppression pills. He’s gone against medical advice and suppressed his heats for over a year because he was so busy trying to get watcher up and running. He’s taken escalating suppressant doses until now he’s resistant and his body is going into heat whether he likes it or not. Meanwhile, Shane is private about ABO status and it’s impolite to ask. Ryan going into heat in their shared office reveals shanes alpha status, heat!sex"_
> 
> What you read below is literally just porn, that blurb up there is your backstory!  
I'm a one trick pony, but at least my trick is writing one-shot porn shrug.gif
> 
> Also! No beta, we post like... people who never re-read their own writing.
> 
> I feel like I should make the same notes as everyone else:  
If your name is in it, please don't read it, this is literally just self-indulgent smut.  
Please don't send it, tweet it, mention it to Shane and/or Ryan and/or Steven, that would be Highly Uncool of you.  
Also, don't like, tag their names or Buzzfeed or, jesus, Watcher anywhere near this thing.

Ryan knows that he shouldn't be at the office right now but they've just got the company up and running and there's still so much to do. He's reconciled it in his own head, the danger he potentially is putting himself in by being in an office with two other people over the work he needs to do and he's decided that work comes first - biological imperative or not. 

"You don't look so good Ryan." Steven immediately informs him when Ryan's barely a full step inside the door - Ryan shrugs one shoulder and points towards his half-set up station beside Shane's equally unfinished desk. 

"Work to do." He says and winces at the sound of his own voice, his tongue feels too heavy, mouth dry like he hasn't already had three glasses of water and a full blue Gatorade on his way to the office. 

"Hey Ry-" Shane starts, his eyes narrowing and shoulders straightening as Ryan walks closer - he tilts his head up, nose twitching in Ryan's direction and curses loudly, "No. Go home Ryan." 

"It's fine big guy-"

"Ryan." he says and Ryan can see Steven tense in his peripheral vision - he watches Shane grip the arms of his chair, fingertips digging into the faux leather and fabric hard enough that Ryan's sure it's about to snap the plastic and metal beneath, "Turn around and go home right now." 

Ryan can't move, he's three steps away from Shane when the scent hits him and his knees buckle - he reaches out to grab hold of whatever is close, his fingers curling around the edge of their brand new couch and tries to even out his suddenly erratic heartbeat, "Shane-" 

"Steven." Shane _growls_, a sound that Ryan has never heard before - it's low and threatening and Ryan can feel the whimper crawling free from the very back of his throat, his body reacting so fast that he can feel the slick already gathering between his legs. 

Steven's got both of his hands up in front of his chest in the universal signal for calming a predator, he's got his head tiled down, his neck showing and he's taking slow steps backwards towards the door, "I'm leaving Shane, it's okay." he's repeats until the door shuts between them. 

Ryan hears the click of the lock sliding into place.

"Shane?" Ryan questions, watching Shane's posture shift into something more comfortable, something less aggressive - Shane looks over at him and exhales shakily, his hands coming up to run through his hair in turns, his eyes have gone _so dark_.

"You're an idiot."

Ryan bristles and takes a step closer to Shane, ignoring the way Shane immediately steps back, keeping the distance between them, "It shouldn't have been an issue _Shane._" he says, anger creeping up on him.

He hates this, the way he knows his whole body is tilted towards Shane, the way he keeps accidentally bending his head down and _submitting_ already, how one single growl has flooded him with heat. 

"What kind of Omega leaves their home right as their heat is hitting _Ryan._" Shane counters, leaning forward.

And he sees Shane realize his mistake almost immediately, those usually soft features shifting to something more basic, more primal - Shane sniffs the air again, growling low in his chest and stalking forward, meeting Ryan step for step until Ryan's pressed, back-flat against the nearest wall. 

Shane's curled over Ryan and he's got his nose pressed against Ryan, just at that sweet curve where neck meets shoulder - he's breathing deep and cursing under his breath with every exhale, "You smell _so fucking good._" 

"Why didn't you say anything." Ryan asks, voice quiet, forcing it out instead of the _you too, please,_ and _Shane_ that are sitting heavy in his throat. 

Shane's hands are shaking where they're curled into fists at his side, Ryan can feel him trembling against him and knows that it's from holding back, "It didn't come up." 

"Until now." Ryan says, and in-between blinks he realizes that his hands have ended up on Shane's shoulders, pulling him in closer - there's a hum coming from somewhere deep in his chest at the closeness and pressure of Shane's body leaning up against him, and, _yeah_, he smells _so good._

"Until now." Shane confirms, hands still down but his fingers are flexing, subtly reaching for Ryan's hips, "If you're okay with this I need you to tell me now." he continues, scenting Ryan's neck again, "I'm not good at this and I don't want to have to test my control," and Ryan feels Shane's lips against his skin - it sends a shock straight down his spine and he pulses with slick and heat again, "you can still go home. You should probably go home." 

Ryan _whines_ and grips Shane's shoulders tighter, his fingers curled into the fabric of Shane's button up and he's tilting his head back, trying to get Shane's face entirely against his skin, "No, no, I'm good." he says, flushing hot and close to soaking through his boxers with how wet he is, "I'm so good Shane. I'm so good." 

"_Fuck, Ryan._" Shane growls, his hands finally wrapping around Ryan's waist to pull them the rest of the way together, from thigh to chest - he noses his way up Ryan's neck and along his jaw, covering Ryan with his scent and then they're breathing against each others mouths. 

Shane presses forward, swiping his tongue into the wet heat of Ryan's open mouth and Ryan's knees give out - he's crushed up against the wall with only Shane's arms and body holding him up, "Gonna take such good care of you." Shane mumbles against Ryan's lips, leaning down to get his hands on the backs of Ryan's thighs to lift him up. 

Ryan _moans_, his legs wrapping around Shane's waist and even through the layers of both of their jeans he can feel the long, thick line of Shane's cock pressed against him, "_Shane, please._" he whimpers without even knowing what he's asking for. 

Everything is so hazy at the edges of his vision, he feels so hot, he just wants to be out of his clothes and underneath of Shane already and everything is taking too long, motions all slow like molasses - Shane's got him down against something soft, his fingers at the bottom of Ryan's shirt, tugging it up and off, his mouth against Ryan's chest, his tongue flickering over his nipples and Ryan's squirming, chanting _more, more, more._

He can hear Shane's low chuckle, can feel the movement against his stomach and he's reaching his hands down to tangle into Shane's hair and _push_ him lower, "More." he says again, desperate. 

Shane's fingers fumble with the button and zip of Ryan's ripped up jeans, his fingertips curling over the edge of both Ryan's jeans and boxers before he's pulling them down and off in one rough tug.

"_Oh, Ryan._" he sighs, his breath catching on Ryan's name and Ryan's whole body vibrates when Shane's hand touches down against the inside of his thigh, his long fingertips slipping through the slick that's coating his skin and getting so _so_ close to where Ryan wants him 

And then Shane's leaning forward, his breath so hot against Ryan as he shifts up along his body, "Look at you," he says, his fingertips pushing up, pressing against his slick-soaked hole like a tease, "you're _so_ wet for me." 

"Shane," Ryan starts, his legs falling open wider, his cock twitching against his stomach and his hole clenching in desperation with every teasing pass of Shane's fingers, "put your fingers in me, _please._" 

"You're gorgeous." Shane says against Ryan's lips right before he presses his index and middle finger into Ryan's tight, needy hole.

Ryan arches beneath him, his back curved, panting loudly and rolling his hips down against the stretch, "Are you gonna give me your knot too?" Ryan whispers and Shane's whole body jolts like he's been struck by lightning - his fingers curl in, pressing up against the sweet little bundle of nerves that make Ryan shout and spurt come across his stomach, his suddenly spent cock still flushed and hard and ready for more. 

"You want that baby?" Shane asks, still moving his fingers in and out of Ryan in a slow rhythm, the sound they make is so overwhelming, so loud and wet and messy between Ryan's legs, "I don't have-".

"Yeah, yeah, please." Ryan cuts him off, begging, and he doesn't care what he sounds like - he can smell Shane all over him and he needs more of it, wants to feel how deep Shane can fuck him, how thick he'll be when his knot starts pressing into his body, he wants to sit on Shane's lap and nuzzle him until Shane's cock slips free and then do it all over again, "Please _Shane._"

"Fuck." Shane curses, kneeling back between the easy spread of Ryan's legs to use his left hand to undo the button of his jeans, he's struggles out of them with his fingers still thrusting slow and steady into the heat of Ryan's hole, swearing under his breath the entire time, "Yeah Ry, whatever you need."

He's barely out of his pants when Ryan surges up to crash their mouths together - his tongue shoves in between Shane's lips to taste him, pressing against each of Shane's teeth and sliding against Shane's tongue while he pushes him back down against the couch and climbs onto his lap. 

Shane's fingers slip free of Ryan and they both moan, long and low when Ryan shifts his body to hover above the long, hard curve of Shane's cock, "You sure?" Shane asks, his voice shaking.

"Yes, yes, Shane," Ryan chants and lowers himself just enough to slide his soaking wet hole up against the tip of Shane's cock, "shut up and give it to me." 

Shane laughs, "So demanding." he says and listens to the sound of those words shifting into a low, desperate sounding growl that reverberates up from his chest as Ryan rolls downward again, "Ready?"

And he's already pressing up before Ryan's finished nodding his head _yes_ and, oh, Ryan's so hot, so wet, so tight around the thick, heavy stretch of his cock thrusting up - he already knows that he never wants to give this up and leans forward, rubbing his nose first and then his teeth up against Ryan's neck until they're both shaking. 

Ryan _sighs_ like this is _everything._

When Shane picks up pace Ryan shouts again, moaning and arching - he flexes his thighs around Shane's hips and rocks up and down onto him, over and over, meeting each thrust with a desperate sounding whimper and a broken chant of Shane's name. 

Shane's got his hands on Ryan's hips, fingers digging into the skin hard enough to bruise and, fuck, Shane can't wait to see those marks later - confirmation that he's had Ryan, that Ryan is _his._

"_Mine._" Shane growls, needing to say it out loud, and Ryan shakes apart above him, coming in hot arcs between their bodies, his hole clenched tight and flooding wetter, "Mine." he repeats, teeth scratching up against Ryan's neck - the base of his cock, his knot, growing wide enough that he has to pull Ryan down against him while he thrusts up. 

Ryan's mind whites out, that sweet burn and stretch making him come again with his cock oversensitive and spilling dry, and he spreads his legs impossibly wider to help Shane's thick knot slip fully into his body. 

Shane's arms are wound around his back, holding him in place, his hips rocketing up in quick little thrusts with Ryan's rim stretched perfectly open and swallowing his knot all the way in, "Ry, fuck, _Ry._" he grunts and fills Ryan's hole with his warm, thick come. 

"Mine." Ryan whispers, nipping at Shane's earlobe before nuzzling against his check and neck and shoulder and anywhere else he can reach. 

"Yeah," Shane says, shifting his hips in a way that makes the both of them moan again - he lifts his hand to cup Ryan's chin and tilt his face up, "yeah Ryan, _yours._"

**Author's Note:**

> So anyway, they obviously replaced that couch (or did they?)
> 
> Also, fun story - I've never written A/B/O before this moment so this is like a double header for New Things in posted fic format for me today :) 
> 
> Have a prompt? Just want to shout about The Boys with me?  
Find me here: [ex0rin](http://ex0rin.tumblr.com)


End file.
